


Ain't No Sunshine

by misura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Way Kraglin looks at it, he ain't nothing but a dead man walking.





	Ain't No Sunshine

Way Kraglin looks at it, he ain't nothing but a dead man walking. Captain's gonna kill him.

Not right away, maybe, not when there's still stuff to be done - just because Kraglin's a traitor, that don't mean he's gotten useless all of a sudden. Ain't like there's plenty of other folks around to do what he does best, which is pretty much anything Captain wants him to do.

Ironic, really. Kraglin's not a coward and he ain't no kind of fool either. Should've known Captain was gonna come out on top in the end. Should've had some more faith.

Should've opened his yap a bit earlier on, maybe, when they were nice and private, with nobody needing to prove nothing. Kraglin's been around the block a couple of times, and he's been riding with Captain a long time now; he knows how these things work.

'Course, all this should've, could've, would've ain't doing him a lick of good.

He wonders how Captain's gonna kill him. Quick or slow, messy or clean. Captain can be a mean sumbitch when he puts his mind to it, and Kraglin reckons mutiny ain't never brought out anyone's softer, fluffier side - not that Captain's got one, mind.

Be nice if he didn't see it coming. A surprise. There one moment, gone the next. Kraglin's been practicing already, trying not to notice when Captain enters the room or gets close enough to stick a knife in him or something. There's a trick to it, sort of.

Helps when he knows Captain ain't going to be wanting sex any time soon. (Not from him, anyway.)

"Kraglin!" Gets a bit hard when Captain starts yelling, though. "You sleepin'?"

Kraglin straightens. "No, Captain. Just thinkin'."

Captain smacks him. Not very hard, more like a love tap. An invitation, almost, not that Kraglin's fooled. Might be Captain's trying to lure him into a false sense of security. "What'd you want to go and do that for, eh? What, you ain't gotten in enough trouble already?"

Kraglin's still debating on whether or not it's thinking, as such, what's gotten him into this mess. It whiles away the time in between sleeping and eating and waiting for Captain to decide he's let Kraglin live long enough. "Every man needs a hobby, Captain."

Captain glowers at him. "Well, stop it. You got time on your hands, I'll give you somethin' needs doing."

Kraglin's been Captain's second long enough to resent the suggestion he might be laying about just a bit. Just enough to go and open his yap about it. "Way I see it, anything needs doing, it's being done."

Captain scoffs. "That so? Think you're smarter'n me? Better'n me?"

Least that one's easy. "No, Captain. Just think you should be gettin' on with things, is all."

"Things?" Captain scoffs some more. "What things?"

Captain's gonna make him say it. Kraglin supposes it's fair enough, more or less. "Killin' me."

Looks could kill, all of his worrying'd have been over. As it is, Captain smacks him again, harder than last time. Confusing, is what it is. Kind of a turn-on, too, not that Kraglin's fool enough to let on to that bit.

Having Captain grab him and put their faces together real close don't help, though.

"Now you listen to me," Captain says. "I wanna kill you, you'd be dead already. What, you think I need you around? Useless piece of traitorous trash like you?"

Kraglin licks his lips. Kind of messed up, he thinks, how the idea of Captain _not_ killing him's making him feel all sorts of nervous. You'd think it'd be the other way around.

"Guess I hadn't thought about it like that, Captain."

"Guess you're just plain stupid, eh?" Captain says. "Guess all that thinkin's turned your brains all mushy, eh? Tell you what, you leave the thinkin' to me. I tell you jump, you jump. Reckon you can handle that, or should I use smaller words?"

"I'm not sure in what situation it's gonna be real useful for me to - "

Feels less like Captain's kissing him and more like Captain's trying to shut him up and crush him to death or something. Kraglin's mind puts in some effort to make sense of things. It's not real effective, so Kraglin figures he might as well quit and see where this goes.

"Now, I ain't saying we're square," Captain says, while Kraglin's still trying to remember breathing. "We ain't square. Ain't gonna be square for a long time. So you gonna think long and hard 'bout ways you're gonna make things up to me, and we'll see where that gets us."

"Thought you said you didn't want me to do any more thinkin'." Kraglin wonders if he's got some sort of death wish, or if his brains're just all scrambled after that not-kiss.

Captain goes back to scowling. "You tryin' to take the piss? That what this is?"

"No, Captain. Just bein' stupid." And coming to terms with the idea that Captain's serious, which he seems to be. Which makes no sense any which way Kraglin looks at it.

Captain mutters something and walks away.

Kraglin stares after him, wondering. Hoping.

Decides he might as well, and starts running after him, wishing he knew this ship well enough to know all the nooks and crannies people get to when they want some privacy.


End file.
